The Epitome of Confusion
by DiLlUsIoNaL-SpEcTeR
Summary: What would of happened if Arthur died instead of Dennis. Read to find out R
1. A Different Ending

Chapter 1

Dennis heard Arthur's shouts in the back of his mind, but he just blocked it out, focusing on the violent ghost in front of him. He felt himself being pulled back by someone, jolts streaming through his head in a painful frenzy. As soon as he came back into reality he realized that he was behind the protective glass and Arthur was out in the open.

"No, Get Back Here Arthur! Your kids need you!" Dennis yelled.

Arthur just stood his place and looked upon the disgruntled face of his executioner. The Hammer struck Arthur in the back causing him to fly back into the protective glass. Soon, the Juggernaut approached the selfless dad. Dennis yelled at Arthur to get out of there, but he knew he couldn't. The Juggernaut had already picked up the disgruntled body and with a cracking sound shattered Arthur's bones. The ghosts started to fade.

Dennis P.O.V.

Why did he have to be the noble guy and switch places with me? He had kids that loved him, but I had nothing to live for. Chants were heard from the room the great machine was in, followed by cries for help.

"Ah shit! I gotta save his kids!"

Dennis slowly crept in to the doorway of the room. He could see the kids in the center of the Ocularis Infernum. Placing the special glasses on his face, he saw the 12 ghosts rotating around the machine chanting something he couldn't understand. Cyrus sneaked behind him and bashed his head with his cane. Dennis fell on the floor fading in and out of consciousness.

Maggie P.O.V.

"That BITCH thinks she can get me outta the way!" Maggie pulled some levers, pushed some buttons, and tried to stop the machine."I've gotta get a raise from this job!"

Dennis P.O.V.

While Cyrus was distracted by Maggie's fooling around with the machine, Dennis lifted himself up with all his strength and shoved Cyrus into the spiraling machine instantly killing him. Dennis had to get to the kids.

"Just hold on!" he shouted. Dennis pondered if he should jump to the kids or stay in his place chickening out like all of his life had been.

"Arthur sacrificed his life for me so I guess I have to repay the favor." Dennis thought to himself. He waited for an opening into the center and finally leapt. Dennis held on to the kids tight while feeling the worst pain in the world sting his head. Visions of Kathy and Bobby's childhood swept through his head in a raging frenzy.

Maggie P.O.V.

"Hellz yeah! Got this stupid fucking piece of crap to stop!"

The machine started slowing down its deadly spiraling, until it finally came to a stop.

"This is it for me. I'm on the first fuckin' plane back to Newark. I'm sorry, family, Bobby, Kathy, uncle, ghosts. I am sick of this nanny shit. I've had it. This was not in the job description. I QUIT!"

Dennis P.O.V.

I watched eleven ghosts leave the glass house I thought I'd never escape. The ghosts of Arthur and Jean came up to Bobby and Kathy, probably telling them all sorts of shit on how to live their lives after this "incident". It was actually really touching to see the family be reunited for the first time in a long time. Arthur said something that made the whole family look at him.

"Oh shit… Why are they staring at ME?..."

Arthur approached me saying, "Dennis can you look after my kids, please?"

I was shocked that he thought I would be able to take care of them when I had problems of my own, including the issue of Cyrus owing him a shit-load of money, but I have to repay him for sacrificing himself for me.

So, I took a deep breath and responded, "Eh… sure Arthur, I guess I HAVE to since I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't given your own life for mine."

Arthur thanked Dennis, "Don't take your eyes off them. They're energetic kids. Thank-you, you've done more than enough for my family already. Goodbye Dennis and good luck taking care of them."

Arthur and Jean said their final goodbyes before fading and leaving Bobby and Kathy with me…

Well, that's the first chapter for ya! Please give ideas for the next chapters. Please Review.


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 2

Dennis P.O.V.

I just stared at Bobby and Kathy as they approached me wondering what to do next.

"Earth to Dennis! You there Dennis," Kathy said trying to snap me out of my daze.

I finally came back to the reality of what I was supposed to do.

"Huh… What?" I inquired confused.

"You were off in another world, Dennis. Now what are we supposed to do?" said Kathy annoyed.

"Oh sorry your annoyed with me! But I can't wrap my mind around having to take care of a bunch of kids. It's just a shit-load of responsibility!" I answered.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 17 years-old, so I think I'm old enough to take care of myself!" yelled Kathy angrily.

Bobby was just standing off to the side enjoying the argument between Dennis and his sister Kathy.

"Oh no, there's no chance that you're old enough to take care of yourself! Arthur put me in charge and told me to take care of the BOTH of you!" I said aggravated. Stopping to think that the argument would get us nowhere, I calmed down enough to stop shouting. "Look we need to get to a hospital, so get in the car," I said trying to be calm.

"Fine," Kathy responded, happy that their argument was over.

"Finally!" Bobby yelled relieved.

Kathy called "Shotgun!" sticking her tongue out at Bobby.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Bobby shouted.

Kathy hopped in the front seat next to me, while Bobby sat in the back kicking the back of Kathy's seat. They argued since we left the glass house and I'd had enough since I had a mind-splitting headache.

"Guys stop arguing or something bad's gonna happen!" I pulled over to the side of the road and touched Kathy's shoulder feeling a huge shock of pain. Finally letting go "I just saw us all dieing in a car crash because of your shouting," I lied trying not to laugh.

Kathy knew I was lying because I couldn't manage to hold in the laugh and a smile crept on her face, but Bobby shut up the second after I said that.

Kathy P.O.V.

That's REAL parenting, tricking the children into thinking something bad's gonna happen. I guess I've gotta give him some brownie points for that.

"So how long until we get to the hospital?" I asked breaking the silence.

"About five minutes. Or at least I think five minutes… Uh oh." Dennis responded.

"Uh oh… what…?" I asked frantically.

"I think we're lost," Dennis responded.

"What do you mean we're lost?" I panicked.

"Whoa! Chill out Kathy, I'm only joking," Dennis said.

For some reason, I felt embarrassed to lose control of my calmness in front of Dennis. I didn't ponder on it though.

"Stop scarin' me like that. I just left from the worst place of my life," I said angrily.

"Fine… We're here anyways," Dennis responded.

Dennis P.O.V.

"You shouldn't get so worked up on stupid things like jokes," I told Kathy.

We checked into the registration office and were handed forms of paperwork. Bobby ran around the hospital waiting room, while Kathy and I had to fill out the forms.

"How can you and Bobby differ so much?" I asked Kathy.

"I guess I just had to grow up a little faster, since Bobby needed a good role model." She responded.

"No, no, I mean how come you're so bratty and he's such a well-behaved child," I laughed.

"What!" Kathy's face lit up with anger. I knew she wouldn't take this joke well, so why did I try it?

"Because it's fun to see Kathy aggravated," I thought to myself.

"Dennis you've got to be kidding me. How am I a bratty child and how is he a little angel?" Kathy retorted.

"Stop getting so mad. I was only messin' with you," I said defensively.

We finally completed our forms. Looking around the room, I saw children and adults with broken legs, arms, and whatever else you could break they were all there. The doctor finally came in and took us to a boring old hospital room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Roberts. It looks like you need your head to be checked out."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Obvious, but I don't think you can help me with the bandaging."

The doctor felt my head and a fury of memories came flashing into my head followed by an immense pain.

"Don't touch! Don't touch me!" I cried. Dr. Roberts took his hand away from my head and all his memories stopped flowing into my head, but the pain was still there. It was a shallow pain, but it was enough to bother me as it started growing. I took out my bottle of pills and swallowed two dry, since the pain was starting to get unbearable.

"Just take a look at Kathy…" I said trying to be calm from my pain.

Kathy P.O.V.

How can he live with that condition? He can't even be tapped by someone. Doctor Roberts told Dennis and Bobby to leave the room. He bandaged up the cuts from The Jackal. It made me shiver to think about that house and its ghostly inhabitants, especially The Jackal. That ghost with his broken cage. How could someone have chewed through a cage and a straight jacket? My thought process was interrupted by the doctor. He was finally finished with the bandaging.

Dennis P.O.V.

"Now let's take a look at that head of yours again."

"On second thought, my head's feelin' fine," I lied, thinking of the pain The Torn Prince had caused to my head.

We left for the car and embarked on the paths of our new lives.

Meanwhile…

"Looks like they destroyed my Pop's place."

"Face it your father wasn't half the genius you are Kevin."

"Well I'll rebuild the Ocularis Infernum, and collect new ghosts with your help."

"So, we'll have to find new ghosts like the others."

"Yes, that's exactly what we'll do."

Well, that's the second chapter for ya! If you have any ideas for this story please tell me. Please keep R&R


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3

Dennis P.O.V.

It had been over a month since we escaped the glass house. Our lives started anew. We managed to buy a house the week after the glass house incident. Every day I would come up to their rooms and just before I knocked on their doors I would listen in on what they were doing. I always heard Kathy talk to herself; I guess she was trying to talk to her parents. Bobby was different; he didn't talk to himself. He kept his TV on and looked at the family album, but when I came in he slid it back under pretending he was watching TV.

"Kathy, stop obsessing over yourself and get down here!" I yelled desperately.

"What! What is it?" Kathy asked apparently agitated that I said she was obsessing over herself.

"I need help carrying this last box upstairs to unpack," I said.

Kathy pulled the box from the top and I pushed the box up from the bottom. We finally got it on the top step. We took a small 30 sec break. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen while I was on these stairs. Bobby ran across the hallway upstairs and bumped into the box. It started to tip over the edge of the top of the stairs and before Kathy could catch the tilting box, it slid down the stairs coming straight for me.

"Ah shit!" I yelled. The box pushed me full-force down the stairs and landed with a thud on top of me.

"Oh my god! Dennis are you alright!" Kathy screamed.

"Does it look like I'm alright…," I groaned.

She pulled the box off of me and tried to help me up.

"Don't touch! Don't touch!" I screamed in pain. She let go of me quickly and backed away.

"I'm sorry Dennis…" Kathy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. This shit has been happening to me since I was five," I pushed myself up off the ground.

"Need an icepack or something," Kathy asked.

"Yes, please an icepack would be great right about now," I responded. The phone rang and someone familiar spoke.

"Hello, this is Maggie."

"Oh, Maggie nice to hear from you."

"Remember how I said I'd quit and go back to Newark?"

"_This is it for me. I'm on the first fuckin' plane back to New York. I'm sorry, family, Bobby, Kathy, uncle, ghosts. I am sick of this nanny shit. I've had it. This was not in the job description. I QUIT!"_

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, things didn't really turn out as planned, so…"

"So…?" I asked.

"Do you need any help with the kids because I'm having a hell of a lot of trouble finding a job?" She asked.

"Yes! I need a shit-load of help right now. You can even live in the house," I responded.

"Sweet, I'll take you up on that house offer too. I need a place to stay, since, I can't pay the bills."

"So, when can you come?" I asked hoping she'd be able to come soon.

"I can pack up and leave tomorrow," she responded.

"Well, at least that's something for me to cheer up about. I've been having trouble keeping tabs on these kids."

"Yeah, well I'll put them in order, hopefully… I mean you never know what they're gonna do next. They're unpredictable."

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way."

"I'll see you tomorrow unless something comes up"

"Well, I hope nothing comes up, cause' I'm goin' crazy trying to take care of these little brats. I just got trampled by a box. Well, anyways, see you tomorrow, hopefully."

"Yeah…hopefully. Well it's been nice chatting with ya tell Kathy and Bobby I said hi."

"Will do, See ya."

Meanwhile…

"Frank, prepare the crew. We're going to Brooklyn. I've found a ghost who fits the First Born Son description. He's a first born who was obsessed with playing cops and robbers, but one day a guy robbed a convenience store and the kid wanted to stop the robber so he pulled out a fake gun that looked real and the next thing the kid knew was the pain of being shot through the head."

"Okay I'll get them ready."

Dennis P.O.V.

"Kathy, Bobby come here for a minute! I need to tell you something!" I yelled.

"Well, what is it Dennis?" Kathy asked in a cheery tone handing me and ice pack.

"Maggie's coming to be your nanny again. She said she'd be here tomorrow." I almost jumped at the screams of joy I heard.

"Yippee! Maggie's coming back," Bobby said happily.

"So, Maggie just couldn't live without us," Kathy smirked.

"Oh, I almost forgot she's coming to live with us also."

"Guess I wasn't too far off on the living without us part," Kathy said.

Well there's chapter 3: ) Please R&R.


	4. Maybe Misery

Chapter 4

Four Months Later…

Kathy's graduation day was finally here. Friends would exchange big hugs and long goodbyes, which would soon be followed by memories of the good times that had been shared throughout their friendships. This would also be the time for confessions and apologies.

Dennis P.O.V.

"Yes, I'd like to buy some flowers. How much are they?"

"Ten Dollars," said the salesman.

I was handed the bouquet after I exchanged the money and looked over in Kathy's direction. I saw her boyfriend walk up slowly but surely to her, looking sad and kind of guilty. I wonder why? He exchanged a few long sentences with Kathy and paused for a long moment. He looked deep into her eyes and said something softly. Tears started running down her cheeks, running to the bathroom, she thought to escape this heartbreaking moment.

"Oh great, what did that asshole say to her," I thought.

I started to search for Maggie, so she could check on Kathy. I finally found her talking to some of Kathy's friends' parents.

"Maggie, can we speak in private for a minute," I interrupted.

"Yeah," she followed, "What's up?"

"Well, can you check on Kathy? She's in the bathroom crying," I frowned, my attention turning to her boyfriend.

I walked up to him fast, clenching my fists. "What did you say to her?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you," he said snootily. Anger boiled in my veins, and I was just about to punch him in the face, but I remembered I couldn't punch people let alone touch them.

"Because you're gonna be in a world of hurt if you don't," I answered angrily.

"Fine, you wanna know? Well, I broke up with her and told her I cheated on her," he answered.

"You didn't deserve her and you cheated on her! Go "scissor" with your other girlfriend, you tranny!" I shouted heated. I walked away knowing I would get out of control, if I stayed there for one more second.

Walking away, I saw Kathy with tear-stained eyes and Maggie standing beside her.

"Kathy, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded. I knew she was lying, but I decided to drop the subject.

"Well, anyways congrats on graduating," I said while handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, Dennis," Kathy said smiling. She started to cheer up a little. That's a good sign.

"Dennis, can we leave yet?" Bobby asked bored.

"That's up to your sister. Kathy, you ready to** leave** or do you still need to say goodbye to your friends?" I asked trying to emphasize leave, cause my head was causing more pain than usual.

"Nah, I think I've said enough goodbyes to everyone," she said tired. "And everyone's said enough goodbyes to me…" she whispered thinking I didn't hear. "Let's leave."

"Maggie, can you drive? I'm having a migraine here."

"Yeah, whatever you say Dennis."

Get a hold of yourself Dennis. It's only been about four months and your already going crazy. They don't have parents or living relatives and I'm worried that the government will take them away. I'm not cut- out to watch over children and take care of teenager problems. Maggie is, but I'm not…

We finally arrived at the house. Kathy ran straight up to her room and a slam could be heard from upstairs.

"She's just upset over her boyfriend dumping her. She'll get over it. I mean I did when I was her age," said Maggie.

"Should I go talk to her? I mean… I'm not used to this kind of stuff."

"That's your decision. I don't wanna get involved in case it upsets her even more. I think it's best if you leave her alone."

"Yeah I guess I should just stay out of it, since I never had these kinds of problems,"

After an hour of her not coming out of her room, I decided to see what was going on. I slowly crept up to her room and listened through the door. Hearing cries of sadness and pain, I knocked on the door and a sound of a small object hitting the floor could be heard. I opened the door quickly and was stunned to see a bloody razorblade on the floor.

"What'd you do Kathy!?!?!? How could you even **think** of cutting!?!?!?"

"I'm sorry… I just couldn't take all the shit that's been going on…," she paused, "all the drama… the heartbreaks… the loss… of… you know…," her eyes flooded with tears.

"… I have no more words for this… do what you want… just please realize that you're not only hurting yourself…"

I walked out of the room and trudged down the stairs looking to flee from this scene. Running out of the house, I yelled my heart out.

Meanwhile…

A little boy with a bullet through his head could be seen fleeing the containment cube. Frank saw the ghostly kid hide behind his tree house. Kevin turned on the chants and holding out a hand gun, Frank lured the little boy into the glass containment cube. He threw the gun in the cube to insure his capture. Shouts of joy could be heard from the crew.

"Woopdy Freakin' Doo!!! We caught **one **I repeat **ONE** ghost. We've got 12 more to go. Now quit celebrating and get going!" yelled Frank.

It's been a long time since I've been on this site, but I'm finally back. Please R&R )


End file.
